


Pin Pricks

by toesohnoes



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karofsky pushes Kurt back against the lockers, just so he can kiss him this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin Pricks

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3181000618/glee-karofsky-kurt).

Karofsky pushes him back against the lockers with a metallic thump, hands tight against his shoulders so that Kurt can hardly move. It doesn’t stop him from hitching his legs up, forcing Karofsky to shift so that he can hold him - demanding bastard. They breathe in each other’s space, and Karofsky can’t stop his gaze from dropping down to Kurt’s pink lips, again and again.

With a hungry moan Kurt pulls him forward, his nails scraping against the nape of Karofsky’s neck, and while they kiss their hips beginning to move, grinding against each other again and again. Kurt’s body is so warm and his tongue is addictive; the hard mound of his cock through his jeans is exactly what Karofsky imagined it would feel like with another guy, exactly what he’s been thinking of without owning up to it.

He makes a sound against Hummel’s lips, something almost like a growl, and he feels the sharp pain of Hummel’s teeth, the pressure from his fingernails: the pain makes it real, makes him jump out of his dreams into a world where this could be possible.

 _It’s going to happen_ , he thinks, _It has to happen like this._


End file.
